In recent years, golf club heads have been proposed in which a raised portion is provided on the crown portion and a sloped surface is formed as the step between the raised portion and the portion rearward thereof. For example, with a golf club head described in Patent Literature 1, a polarization coating material is coated on the step (sloped surface) of such a crown portion. By sighting this step, it becomes easier for the golfer to determine the directionality of the shot at address.
JP 2015-29628A is an example of related art.
With the golf club head described in Patent Literature 1, the visibility of the step can also be raised by applying the polarization coating material. However, in the case where the polarization coating material is applied, the visibility of the step is dependent on the orientation of sunlight, thus making it difficult to reliably improve visibility. Furthermore, although it is also conceivable to only perform coating on the step, precisely coating only the step is not easy, and could also possibly lead to a drop in productivity and a deterioration in yield. The present invention was made in order to solve the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a golf club head and a manufacturing method for the same that enable the visibility of a step (sloped surface) provided on the crown portion to be improved, in order to determine the directionality of the shot at address.